


Rich girls and broken phones

by TerribleWriterNayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nayeon is too, Sana is rich, Twice College AU, Whats new?, squint for 2yeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleWriterNayeon/pseuds/TerribleWriterNayeon
Summary: Momo just wants to play basketball and get a degree at a university for filthy rich kids. Sana comes in and alters those plans slightly.OrA short one shot of Sana literally running into Momo's life.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	Rich girls and broken phones

Momo didn’t care much for the snobs at her university. She got in on an athletic scholarship that she didn’t want to lose, so she focused on her course work and athletics. If that meant not hanging out or socializing besides people on her team then so be it, she’d be the outcast if it meant getting her degree at this prestigious school. Even if she wanted to she couldn’t afford to, both literally and figuratively, hang out with these crazy rich asian snob types. 

Im Nayeon for example, a senior at Seoul University and the heir to her family’s billion dollar tech company should she want the position, but most know Nayeon’s passion is medicine and was working towards being the top surgeon, because of course the Im’s wouldn’t accept anything but the best from their first born. The girl could pay for her tuition and everyone’s around while Momo couldn’t barely pay her own.

In short, Momo’s world of athletic scholarships and middle class (and that’s being generous) living doesn’t belong in their world of fancy cars and never worrying about money. 

So Momo resigned herself to being alone, putting her head down and working hard. She was here to get a degree and win basketball games. That was the plan, or at least it was until Momo’s outcast walls she put up were broken down by a Gucci sledge hammer wielded by none other than Minatozaki Sana.

Sana was Im Nayeon’s best friend and the university’s popular girl. Everyone knew of her sunshiney cheerful attitude and her gorgeous and downright unfair beauty. It shouldn’t be a surprise considering Sana was the daughter of some world class model and a star actor. Her genes must have been gifted down by Aphrodite herself. Yet despite having it all, both Im Nayeon and Minatozaki Sana stayed grounded and humble, as humble as billionaires can be anyways. 

Sana quite literally ran head first into Momo’s life. She smiles fondly at the moment as she stroked Sana’s hair softly, her girlfriend dozing off on her lap. 

_ “Fucking shit!” Momo hears from down the hall, heavy footsteps and labored breathing approaches her at a rapid pace and before she has enough time to whip around and see what’s going on a blur of a blonde smelling like some Jo Malone perfume and sweat runs head first into her back, knocking the wind right out of her and sending them both falling to the ground. _

_ “Owwwww” Momo hears Sana groan on top of her. The usual pristine blonde hair tousled and in a mess. It takes a second for it to dawn on both girls what just happened.  _

_ “Uh are you comfortable?” Momo asks, arms attempting to push herself up and the snarky but somewhat tempered tone in her voice trying to play off the awkward moment. _

_ Sana finally comes to her senses and jumps back almost stumbling backwards and falling on her ass. “Oh my god..” her mouth hangs agape “I’m so so so sorry” she pushes herself up with her arms and clumsily sets her feet “are you okay? Oh fuck I’m so late….” _

_ “Ummmm yeah fine…” Momo dusts herself and grabs her bag and books scattered on the ground as Sana mirrored her actions.  _

_ Then Momo discovers her iPhone that her mom, against her pleading and begging to save the money, bought her as a gift for getting the scholarship and to keep in touch with her family back home. It had a large crack down the middle with multiple smaller ones around it, Momo’s heart broke. _

_ Sana notices Momo’s crestfallen face and feels a pang of guilt in her heart. “I-I’ll replace it. I’ll buy you a new one! I’m so sorry really it’s my fault!” bowing and apologize profusely, trying her best to console a girl she barely knows. _

_ “I- it’s just my mom got it for me… they’re back home in Japan and I can’t talk to-“  _

_ Sana doesn’t let Momo finish, the dejected look in the girl's face and the heartbroken sound of her voice tells Sana enough. She didn’t pry. She dusts herself off and snatches the girls hand and drags her towards the exit.  _

_ ‘I’m late already screw organic chemistry, sorry Nayeon you're on your own today.’ _

_ Midway through the hallways Momo speaks up “wait, wait I’m late for class too! where are we going? Really it’s fine I can just take it to the apple care store and they’ll fix it I just won’t eat dinner for a week or -“ _

_ “That’s ridiculous! I’m not letting you starve yourself for my mistake” Sana pushes past the double doors and towards the parking lot _

_ “No really it’s fine you don’t have- I can just not talk to my mo-“ _

_ “Even more ridiculous!” Sana felt incredulous and frankly a bit shocked at how kind this girl she barely knew was being “are you always this much of a pushover with everyone?” _

_ “No….. not on the basketball court…” Momo says her voice so quietly as she tries to remember how to socialize with others. Realizing now that besides her coach and teammates this is the longest she held a conversation is someone and it was Minatozaki Sana “w-where are we going? Aren’t we late to class?” _

_ “Screw class! We’re already late, might as well skip!” they get to Sana’s car, some sleek modern Mercedes in jet black. Sana opens the passenger side door “get in!” _

_ “Momo feet stay firmly planted on the ground “a-are you kidnapping me?”  _

_ “The hell?” Sana’s face morphs into one of disbelief and shock. Wondering just the  _ **_fuck_ ** _ was wrong with this girl “no? I’m taking you to the apple store and buying you a new phone… why are you- have you literally not talked to anyone before or have any friends?” _

_ “.....not here, no.” Momo looks down and averts the blonde's gaze, not wanting to see the pity in them, like she was some charity case.  _

_ Sana knits her brows wondering if this strange girl was being serious. Then she just smiles warmly and puts her hand out for Momo to take. “Well then I’ll be your first friend. Minatozaki Sana! Nice meeting you! What’s your name?” _

_ Momo stares pensively at the extended hand, adorned with Gucci rings and a bracelet on her wrist with something engraved on it, she thinks about the rule she wanted to stick to ‘no friends here! Focus on school and sports!’. Then she does the unexpected, even to herself and takes the hand in her own and shakes it. “M-Momo… Hirai Momo!”  _

_ Sana’s eyes meet Momo’s for the first time and she feels the air in her lungs being taken away, stolen by the girl in front of her. Smiling for the first time ever, a playfully grin beaming on her face and Sana feels this fluttering in her chest. She beams right back at the girl.  _

_ “You play basketball right? You start at guard?”  _

_ Momo nods unsure what to say.  _

_ “I see you sometimes! Nayeon, my best friend, likes to watch the games. She has her eye on this blonde girl that walks around the court like a stiff tree trunk? Yoo Jeongyeon I think? It’s hopeless….” _

_ “If your friend wants Jeongyeon she’ll need to make a move herself, Jeongyeon can be a bit… Well a lot dense...” _

_ “Noted, thanks for the insider information.” she eyes Momo up and down “Though... should you be giving up team secrets to a girl you barely know?” Sana’s eyebrows raise slightly and her playfully teasing tone hopes Momo will open up some more. _

_ “Hmmm. Just don’t wanna see your friend struggle to talk to the brick wall that is Jeongyeon when it comes to romance.” Momo snarks back and feels a familiar comfort with Sana, as if they’ve always known each other. _

_ ‘Strange’ Momo says to herself _

_ They both get into the car and Momo takes in the leather interior and self warming seats. The whole car screamed rich with its sleek design and iPad sitting on the center console. She glances at the sad state of her old iPhone and a wave of courage (that’s probably helped up by how comfortable she felt around Sana for some reason) comes over her “I want an Android….” _

_ “Huh?” _

_ “Phone…. I want the new Samsung Galaxy” _

_ Sana looked at Momo’s completely serious expression for a second wondering just what the hell this girl was on that turned her from a stuttering mess to being so bold as to demand what new phone she wanted. For some reason she liked this socially inept and seemingly hot and cold girl. So she nodded her head and smiled. _

_ “Buckle up.” _

Now here Momo was softly carding her hands through Sana’s hair as they sat in her (secret) girlfriend's penthouse apartment, Sana let out a loud snort then shift for a more comfortable position and Momo couldn’t help the fond smile she had on her face. 

After a few more minutes Sana stirs in her sleep again and slowly wakes up, letting out a soft yawn. “I was asleep…”

Momo only hums in reply, focusing on the drama they had been watching together before Sana abandoned her for dreamland. She stops the gentle caress of her girlfriends head figuring she’d done wanting it after being awake. 

“Why’d you stop?” Sana whines, taking Momo’s hand and placing it on her head.

Momo playfully laughs at the move. “Needy.” 

Her huffing girlfriend shoots up from her comfortable position and Momo, who will end admit those to anyone, wishes Sana was still on her lap. Instead a perfectly manicured finger points right into her face “Yah! I remember when you were such a kind, good Momo who was so sweet to me!” she whines “now you’re so rude and annoying! You’ve been hanging out with Nayeon too much! What happened to the ‘too cool for school Hirai Momo who avoided rich people like we were the plague?”

“Well…” Momo pulls Sana closer “there was this one annoying blonde who ran into me” she kisses Sana on the cheek “she was really amazing. Was my first friend-“

“Friends do not make out in the back of my Mercedes after I buy them a new phone” Sana pointedly brings up, tipping Momo’s chin so their lips would meet.

“I guess you have a point.” Momo says between kisses and gasps for air. Sana was relentless in everything she did, even kissing.

After what feels like hours but I’m reality was maybe all but a minute, Momo now found herself with her head resting on her girlfriend's lap. “Satang…..?”

“Yes baby?” Sana says I’m her singsong cheery voice that absolutely melts Momo no matter how much she denied it.

Momo was ready to doze off in the comfortable silence that she just broke “.....I love you.”

San couldn’t help but chuckle. The admission of love was so low if she wasn’t listening to every little thing Momo says at all times she might have missed it. “Who knew” she gently stroked Momo’s hair before reaching down and softly kissing her “the top cool, leather jacket wearing, school outcast that nobody wants to mess with is really just a big sap.” 

Momo holds her retort, knowing what Sana said was true. Maybe Momo did come into Seoul University with a plan to stay in her lane, keep her head down and study hard. But along the way a ball of blonde sunshine dressed to the nines smashed right through any of those plans and brought new light to Momo’s life. For that, she couldn’t be more thankful. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. This was just a short drabble/one shot I wrote to practice my writing. I'm told it was good. Lemme know what you think. I am @/nayeonsolos on twitter.


End file.
